Un bastardo con corazon
by kotoko-noda
Summary: A Kanda no le importo en lo absoluto, no le importo si le había lastimado, porque eso era lo que quería. Quería lastimarle, verlo llorando y suplicando como nunca lo había hecho.Yullen
1. un bastardo con corazon

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que surgió en uno de mis ratos sin quehacer, la verdad es que este iba a ser un song fic pero me desvié mucho del tema y pues termino de esta forma espero sea de su agrado**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, conocen el resto…**_

_**Fanfic dedicado a karel, amiga gracias por darme ánimos para hacerlo eres genial T/T**_

_**A Reela porque eres una gran amiga y sé que amas el yullen**_

_**A Dana porque eres genial y te gustan mis estupideces y mal rol para con kai T.T**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre la cuidad, por la ventana podía observarla, sentado sobre el sofá de su oficina, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, tan solo observando; pensando…

Hace tiempo que las cosas ya no eran igual, había algo, algo que había cambiado desde hace un tiempo. Se lo había cuestionado una y otra vez, el porqué era las cosas eran tan diferentes y tan solo había llegado a una conclusión. Aventó con fuerza la taza que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y bufo con fastidio.

De ninguna manera podría ser posible eso, pero…

_El reloj marcaba las_ 10:00 p.m. la puerta del departamento se abrió, una figura apareció en la puerta, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras, se veía tan solitario, tan vacio. Se pregunto en donde estaría él.

-"moyashi"- le llamo como tantas veces lo había hecho a la par que lo buscaba por el lugar, mas no le encontró, no había siquiera un rastro de él.

Chasqueo lo lengua con gran fastidio, esa situación ya le estaba hartando, tenía que saber de una buena vez que era lo que su moyashi hacia y el porqué de su conducta.

Salió del departamento tomando las llaves antes de salir, tenía esas ganas de salir a buscarle, le encontraría en el camino de regreso.

Encendió el motor del carro, lo buscaría por todos los lugares por donde solía pasar, avanzaba no muy rápido, fijándose de vez en cuando a las personas que pasaban por las calles, tratando de visualizar esa cabellera blanca que conocía tan bien. Freno el coche en seco cuando por fin le visualizo. No podía creer lo que veía mas, pensó que se trataba de una equivocación, pero no era un error, era verdad lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Al lado de un vehículo de color negro, se encontraba Allen con ese sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, hablaba de algo muy animadamente. De repente observo como el sujeto le jalo hacia si y junto sus labios con los de él, pareció renuente al principio, pero después comenzó a corresponder el beso.

La sangre le hirvió como nunca antes, golpeo el volante con fuerza y arranco a gran velocidad, no quería saber más, había confirmado sus sospechas.

El moyashi salía con alguien a escondidas…

Ya no quería saber más, pensó que lo mejor era no encararle esa noche, pero tenía que dejar bien en claro que con Yu Kanda nadie jugaba. Si el maldito brote de habas ya no quería estar con él, seria él quien le dejaría, debía hacerlo, por su maldito orgullo y porque a diferencia de Allen Walker, Yu Kanda tenía dignidad.

De nuevo se dirigió a su departamento que compartía con el jodido brote de habas, entro y las luces aun se encontraban apagadas. Había llegado antes que él, se dirigió a la sala dejando las luces tal y como estaban y se sentó a esperar a que este se dignara a aparecer.

Paso un rato antes de que el sonido de la puerta le distrajera de sus pensamientos. Permaneció sin moverse antes de decidirse a hablar.

-"llegas tarde moyashi"- dijo con voz fría esperando la respuesta del otro

-"¿Kanda?"- pregunto con una voz temblorosa, le observo y noto que la expresión en su rostro era como la de un niño cuando es sorprendido haciendo alguna travesura.

-"¿a quién mierda esperabas?"- el albino encendió la luz de la sala, ahí estaba Kanda con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"pensé que regresarías más tarde"- comento desviando la vista, la verdad es que Kanda había regresado más temprano de lo usual. Generalmente regresaba antes que él pero esta vez había sido diferente. Y la expresión en el rostro del japonés no le gustaba para nada.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido?"- continuo en esa pose firme y sin dejar de observarle. Allen le observo como sorprendido de esa pregunta.

-"fui a dar un paseo"- fue la primero que se le ocurrió, y no era del todo mentira.

Kanda se levanto del sofá y se acerco hasta él a paso lento ante la atenta mirada del otro. Le vio balbucear algo pero no le dio tiempo de hablar demasiado pues presiono sus labios con los suyos a pesar de la rabia que sentía por dentro, debía aparentar. Seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado y que todo seguía igual.

El albino dudo un poco antes de corresponderle, la actitud del mayor era muy extraña, pero prefirió no pensar demasiado y dejar que todo fuera como normalmente era.

Se separaron del beso al sentir la falta de aire. El japonés le observo, sus expresiones eran tan falsas, tan fingidas que le causaron una rabia aun más profunda. Le apretó los hombros con fuerza inconscientemente.

-"Kanda me estas lastimando"- salió de su cavilaciones al escucharle, y le soltó al instante –"¿te sientes bien?"- intento tocarle pero rechazo el contacto de un manotazo. El albino le miro con sorpresa.

Por unos instante ninguno dijo nada, tan solo hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente donde nadie dijo nada. El albino abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, mas nada salió de su boca. Termino por morderse el labio inferior. Kanda le observo todo ese tiempo, lo hizo analizando cada uno de sus gestos.

Lo jalo del brazo y lo tumbo sobre el sofá sin consideración alguna. El menor se quejo por el trato tan brusco de su pareja, el japonés no dijo nada y se coloco de inmediato sobre él. Le arranco los botones de la playera y le bajo con rudeza el pantalón a la par de la ropa interior.

Pronto le tuvo semidesnudo debajo de él, mirándole con sorpresa y quizá con algo de duda por sus acciones, Kanda era impulsivo, siempre lo fue, pero por alguna razón le asombraba la actitud que este ahora tenía.

El mayor bajo el cierre del pantalón y libero su endurecido miembro. Lo acerco lentamente hacia la entrada del albino, listo para penetrarle. Apenas si había rozado su entrada cuando le escucho hablar de nuevo.

-"espera Kanda ¿piensas hacerlo de esa forma?"- se le veía un poco asustado, por lo general, el mayor era cuidadoso y hacia uso de lubricante antes de penetrarle, incluso le preparaba antes de ello, pero era la primera vez que lo tomaría de esa forma tan directa.

No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo, fue tomado por las caderas y penetrado de una sola vez. Gritó, le había dolido demasiado. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

A Kanda no le importo en lo absoluto, no le importo si le había lastimado, porque eso era lo que quería. Quería lastimarle, verlo llorando y suplicando como nunca lo había hecho.

Salió de su interior tan rápido como entro y de nuevo volvió a penetrarle con la misma fuerza de antes. Le escucho gritar de nuevo, más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-"por favor…Kanda…detente…"- le escucho hablar entrecortadamente y con la voz llorosa, de nuevo no le tomo importancia y comenzó a embestirle cada vez más rápido.

No se detendría, le haría tanto daño como pudiera, porque su rabia era tanta, que solo de esa forma podía liberarla. Lastimando a la persona que le había traicionado.

-"Kanda...detente…detente…"- decía entre sollozos, rogando porque dejara de hacerle daño de esa forma –"¿Por qué…porque estás….haciendo…esto?"- pregunto

De nuevo silencio, Kanda no tenía la mas mínima intención de hablar en esos momentos, tan solo quería tomarlo, dañarlo. Las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y fuertes.

Iba a correrse, sintió como el interior del albino le apretaba deliciosamente a tal punto de que el placer le había nublado la vista. Pero no tenía intención de terminar todavía, salió rápidamente de su interior antes de correrse.

El menor aun sollozaba, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Tomo su cuerpo con brusquedad girándolo y dejándole en cuatro. Le levanto por la cadera y le penetro de nuevo.

Un nuevo grito y más embestidas por su parte, se ayudaba empujando sus caderas hacia si para profundizar las embestidas. De nuevo sintió que su miembro era apretado pro el interior del albino. Decidió terminar dentro de él.

Su respiración era agitada y recientemente acababa de llegar al orgasmo, eso debería bastarle, pero él quería más. Salió de su interior con el semen saliendo de la entrada del albino y regándose por sus piernas y parte del sofá. Le tomo por los cabellos jalándole hacia atrás, lastimándole con ello.

-"date vuelta"- le dijo en un tono de voz frio, el menor le miraba con cierto temor y dudo en hacerlo.

-"che"- no le dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que lo empujo hacia el sofá. Allen se quejo, se había pegado en el respaldo del sofá. Pero eso a Kanda no le importaba. Le tomo de nuevo por los cabellos levantándole la mirada, ahora el mayor se había colocado frente a él y le observaba de una forma penetrante y fría.

-"Kanda…por favor…"- mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, no quería seguir con eso, algo le había pasado a Kanda y no le gustaba esta nueva forma de tratarle.

El japonés le obligo a agacharse frente a su miembro el cual ya se encontraba erecto de nuevo. Allen trago saliva nervioso, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

-"mételo a tu boca"- dijo en un tono de voz autoritario. Allen levanto la mirada sorprendido por esas palabras.

-"por favor…ya fue suficiente Kanda…."- intento contener sus lagrimas, no entendía el porqué de Kanda, el Kanda que conocía no le haría eso, porque él sabía que no le gustaba de esa forma. A él no le gustaba de esa forma y Kanda lo sabía. –"por favor…basta…"- dijo con voz temblorosa.

El mayor chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y le empujo de nuevo hasta su miembro, le haría que se la chupara porque sabía que no le agradaba hacerlo. Hizo más presión en su cabeza sin soltar sus cabellos del todo.

Allen trago saliva de nuevo, no quería hacerlo. De verdad que no quería, pero Kanda le estaba lastimando demasiado. Pensó en que si lo hacía tal vez le dejaría de hacer daño. Acerco su mano temblorosa hacia el miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbarle mientras cerraba los ojos.

El japonés comenzó a gemir roncamente, pero no dejo de hacer presión en la cabeza albina. El moyashi le estaba masturbando pero no como le había dicho que lo hiciera.

-"mételo a tu boca"- le jalo un poco de los cabellos y el albino detuvo su mano -"hazlo"- ordeno de nuevo empujando la cabeza de este de nuevo a donde se encontraba.

Allen sintió rozar el miembro de Kanda con su boca, la abrió ligeramente para comenzar a lamerle por la punta. Tomo su miembro con su mano mientras le daba algunas lamidas por el rededor y la punta. Después de unas cuantas lamidas lo introdujo en su boca, comenzando a meterlo y sacarlo poco a poco.

Kanda lo disfrutaba, era obvio que lo hacía, le excitaba tener al moyashi humillado de esa manera, tocándole, dándole placer de la forma que decía odiar.

"con una mierda hazlo más rápido"- se desespero de la lentitud en la que lo hacía–"hazlo bien, maldita sea"- mascullo entre dientes.

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas del albino, más no protesto y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo a una velocidad mayor. Se correría tarde o temprano, el albino sintió como el semen comenzaba a salir del miembro de Kanda e intento apartarse, mas el mayor noto lo que intentaba e hizo presión sobre su cabeza haciendo con esto que todo su semen se descargara sobre la boca del menor.

Kanda dejo de hacer presión sobre su cabeza después de correrse, el albino se aparto de inmediato tosiendo. El japonés no dijo nada se quedo unos instantes sin moverse tratando de controlar su respiración. Allen no le miro, evito hacerlo.

De repente Kanda se levanto del sofá y se acomodo sus prendas sin girarse para verle.

-"esto se termino"- dijo sin mirarle, el menor se sorprendió bastante y de inmediato le miro

-"pero Kanda…"- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el mayor

-"eres libre de mi, anda a revolcarte con aquel sujeto como la puta que eres"- dijo fríamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida –"mandare por mis cosas después"- se marcho ante la mirada atónita del albino

Allen no pudo decir nada, se encontraba paralizado, sin poder creer las palabras que Kanda le había dicho.

-"así que eso era…"- agacho la mirada y se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, de nuevo comenzó a llorar. No quería terminar las cosas de esa manera, se maldijo una y otra vez.

Kanda se marcho sin vacilación dirigiéndose a su vehículo. No había estrellas esa noche, el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado. La lluvia de nuevo comenzó a caer con fuerza. Levanto la mirada dejando que la lluvia le cubriera, dejando que la lluvia borrara todo rastro de lágrimas que habían luchado por salir.

Maldijo entre dientes antes de subir al vehículo antes de marcharse para siempre de ese lugar. Yu Kanda también podía ser un bastardo…por desgracia…

Un bastardo con corazón…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido y si quieren conti también solo pídanla y tratare de hacerla.**_


	2. un idiota enamorado

_**Holaaaa! Aquí ando de nuevo con la conti que tanto me pidieron, gracias a todos lo que se tomaron tiempo de leer y especial gracias a quienes dejaron review; la verdad es que para la conti tenía 2 opciones, el moyashi era "alguien de la vida alegre" o era completamente inocente, yo quería la primera pero no sería yullen si era esa así que, muy a mi pesar tuve que hacer algo que llevara al yullen, espero lo disfruten n_n**_

_**Lamentablemente d gray man no me pertenece por mucho que me duela aceptarlo T.T**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Allen Walker de 22 años de edad, estudiante de medicina de la facultad "Innocent" desde hace un tiempo mantenía una relación amorosa con un hombre llamado Yuu Kanda.

La primera vez que se vieron fue hace poco más de 4 años cuando Lenalee Lee les habías presentado en una extraña coincidencia. El albino le había extendido la mano mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan ridícula que a Kanda le daba tanta repulsión. El japonés tan solo chasqueo la lengua y se dio media vuelta, dando así, inicio a una relación de amor-odio.

Durante el tiempo subsecuente las riñas, pleitos y ofensas verbales continuaron y se agrandaron a un extremo crítico; parecía que ambos no podían siquiera estar en la misma habitación sin matarse de alguna forma.

¿Pero porque tanto odio/rencor entre ambos si no había motivo aparente?

La respuesta llego un año después de conocerse de forma inesperada.

En una de sus muchas disputas el tema de su "odio" mutuo salió a relucir por parte del albino, le había gritado al otro el porqué de su odio hacia su persona y de lo cansado que estaba de su actitud para con él. En respuesta a eso; y ya muy cabreado el japonés lo tomo del cuello jalándolo hacia sí y, contrario a las predicciones de muchos, incluso del propio albino; Kanda le había besado de forma tosca y demandante.

Allen pudo haber reaccionado de cualquier forma, incluso cualquiera de los presente pudo haber jurado que lo empujaría y le gritaría una sarta de maldiciones por haberle besado de esa forma. Pero contrario a cualquier predicción, el menor había colocado su mano detrás de la nuca del otro y había profundizado el beso.

A todos les había quedado más que claro que, a pesar de pelear, discutir y gritarse todo el tiempo, y de decirse cuanto se odiaban, era más que claro que todo aquello era una fachada por el deseo que en realidad se tenían. Como un niño que suele molestar a la persona que le gusta, ambos habían actuado como niños.

Casi de inmediato, ambos habían llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, los besos y caricias ya no eran suficientes, ambos deseaban más del otro. Las prendas comenzaron a estorbar, el calor en sus cuerpos no hacía más que aumentar y el deseo crecía cada vez más y más.

Llegaron al punto de necesitar del otro de una forma casi obsesiva. Las sesiones de sexo eran cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que optaron por vivir juntos. A pesar del trabajo de Kanda y de los estudios de Allen todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Pero claro, no todo podría ser perfecto, en algún punto, todo había cambiado. Ya no tenían tanto sexo como antes, es más, ni se veían en días en algunas ocasiones por una cosa o por otra. Y claro también estaba "_eso_"…

Desde hace unos meses Allen había conocido a un sujeto llamado _Tiki_ Mikk, el sujeto en cuestión era un medico reconocido al cual Allen le tenía mucho respeto y muy conocido en el campo de la medicina. Le había tratado en una conferencia y había quedado más que contento con el haber podido conocerlo.

El hombre era amable y caballeroso, sin contar con que era un genio para la medicina. A él le había llamado la atención el albino en más de una forma…por ello es que se había acercado a él, le había invitado a algunas conferencias, practicas y salidas ocasionales; claro que el menor le tenía cariño pero, solo como un buen amigo y superior; en sus pensamientos jamás había entrado la idea de que, detrás de esa fachada de "caballero" pudiese haber otro tipo de intenciones.

Ese día, había accedido a ir a un congreso de epidemiología junto con tiki, el día había transcurrido normal y sin contratiempos. Como siempre, tiki se había ofrecido a llevar al albino a casa, al principio se había rehusado como ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez, después de mucha insistencia había accedido a ello.

En el camino el albino hablaba animadamente sobre lo que había pasado en la conferencia, tiki tan solo asentía a todo lo que el otro decía y comentaba de vez en cuando alguno que otro punto sobre ello.

-"etto… ¿podrías dejarme aquí?"- comento de repente el menor, a lo cual tiki detuvo el auto y le observo –"lo que pasa es que…"- intento decir nerviosamente, no sabía cómo explicar su "relación" con otro hombre y por encima celoso.

-"puedo llevarte hasta tu casa"- interrumpió

-"ha, no es necesario, puedo andar sin problemas desde aquí"- dijo un tanto nervioso y bajo del vehículo –"muchas gracias por todo nos vemos después…"- el hombre le había sujetado de la muñeca impidiendo que se marchara –"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto con confusión

-"se te olvido tu maletín"- le mostro el objeto con la otra mano y sonriéndole

-"muchas gracias, casi lo olvido"- se apeno un poco y tomo el maletín –"últimamente ando muy distraído, supongo que es por el trabajo y los estudios, si me hubiera olvidado el maletín seguro que me hubiera regañado por ser un brote de habas descuidado"- decía animadamente y con un leve sonrojo, la verdad es que hablar del otro se le hacía muy natural –"siempre me regaña por eso, pero es un amargad…"- no pudo terminar de hablar porque el hombre ya había aprisionado sus labios con los suyos.

Abrió muy grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa, no se había percatado del momento en el que tiki había bajado del vehículo y lo había jalado para besarle. Opuso resistencia al principio, poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

Lo empujo de repente, eso estaba mal, muy mal, él tenía a Kanda y no sentía nada por tiki más que respeto y admiración…

Evito verle a la cara y salió corriendo rumbo a su hogar, seguro Kanda estaría esperándole y ahora más que nunca quería estar con él. Se detuvo de repente, y pensó que lo mejor era no verle por el momento…se sentía culpable de alguna forma…y no sabía con qué cara vería a Kanda después de eso…aunque no hubiese sido enteramente su culpa…

Llego al departamento que compartía con el japonés, suspiro antes de entrar, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro a hurtadillas

-"llegas tarde moyashi"- escucho de repente ese apodo que tan "cariñosamente" le había puesto el otro, se tenso, ahora no podía ver a Kanda, se sentía fatal.

Después de eso la actitud de Kanda se había tornado extraña, una cosa llevo a la otra y al final término pasando "eso". Le había dolido que el otro le tratara de esa forma, mas sin embargo le había dejado hacerle ese tipo de cosas ¿por qué? Porque le amaba…si, la respuesta quizá era tonta y un tanto estúpida, pero el amaba a Kanda, lo amaba más de lo que quisiera hacerlo.

-"por favor…ya fue suficiente Kanda…."- suplico, ya no quería que le tratara así, prefería mil veces que le gritara a eso. Y para colmo seguía llorando…

Y lloraba porque se sentía mal, mal porque no entendía a Kanda, mal por lo que había pasado con tiki y mal consigo mismo por no poder detener a Kanda y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

Y de repente todo se termino…el mayor se levanto y acomodo sus prendas sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Y de repente esas palabras…

-"esto se termino"- dijo sin mirarle, se sorprendió bastante y le observo de inmediato

-"pero Kanda…"- intento hablar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el mayor

-"eres libre de mi, anda a revolcarte con aquel sujeto como la puta que eres"- le dijo de una forma muy fría y cortante antes de marcharse –"mandare por mis cosas después"- después de eso abandono el lugar

Allen no dijo nada, se encontraba paralizado y no podía creer las palabras que Kanda le había dicho.

-"así que eso era…"- agacho la mirada y se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, de nuevo comenzó a llorar. No quería terminar las cosas de esa manera, se maldijo una y otra vez.

Todo indicaba que Kanda había visto aquello y no lo culpaba por estar molesto, mas bien, de cierta manera lo entendía pero…

No quería que las cosas se terminaran así…y haría cualquier cosa por recuperar la confianza de Kanda aun si este no quería ya saber de él, le buscaría, le buscaría hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario…

Tendría que arreglarlo aun si le hería de nuevo…si, lo haría porque era un idiota…un idiota enamorado…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren conti y reconciliación entonces dejen review, ya saben que entre más dejen más pronto hare la conti xD**_

_**Si lo sé, soy mala –w-**_


	3. un par de estupidos

_**Hola! No sabía cómo ponerle fin a esta historia, pero gracias a un comentario (muchas gracias Bakaty-chan) en verdad me ayudaste mucho con esto n_n**_

_**Bueno, espero disfruten este ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, intentare terminar los demás, ando contra tiempo ya que deben estar todos listos para Diciembre, pero bueno, sin más…**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece lamentablemente….**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Un par de estúpidos**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había sucedido aquello. Allen había intentado dar con el japonés por diferentes formas. Le había llamado al móvil, pero este lo había cambiado, le había buscado en el trabajo, pero le habían dicho que se había ido de viaje de negocios y que no sabían cuando regresaba. Llamo a sus amigos, pero ninguno tenía razón de él…nadie sabio nada…

Todo indicaba que el japonés había desaparecido completamente sin dejar algún rastro de a dónde (y sobre todo) con quien se había marchado. Se empezó a sentir frustrado, molesto, triste, una mezcla de diferentes emociones encontradas; no era posible que después de tantos años, Kanda no quisiera verle y que se hubiera marchado de buenas a primeras.

Sabia el porqué de todo, pero tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar, tenía que explicarle lo que había sucedido, tenía que estar con él, no podía estar con alguien más, sino era con Kanda, no era con nadie.

-"shonen"- escucho esa voz tan conocida, se giro de repente al verle

"hola"- dijo sin muchos ánimos

-"no luces bien desde hace unos días shonen ¿ha sucedido algo?"- pregunto con curiosidad –"no me digas que tu novio te ha dejado"- dijo de repente llamando su atención –"es broma"- sonrió

El albino entristeció de repente, se disculpo y se dispuso a retirarse alegando que tenía trabajo pendiente. El moreno le detuvo.

-"si quieres puedo acompañarte y ayudarte con eso"-

-"no es necesario"- se zafo del agarre y continuo con su camino dejando solo al hombre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iba con extrema calma a su hogar, ciertamente no quería llegar, ya que si lo hacía, todo le iba a recordar a Kanda, sus cosas, su ropa, todo el lugar tenia "Kanda" tatuado, incluso el mismo. Rio un poco, mas al instante volvió a entristecer, Kanda dijo que iba a mandar por sus cosas, pero jamás lo hizo. Nuevamente se pregunto ¿dónde podría estar?… ¿estaría bien?… ¿estaba comiendo adecuadamente?… ¿estaría con alguien?… ¿regresaría algún día?

Mas y mas dudas surcaban su cabeza, no quería, pero no podía evitar pensar en Kanda a cada momento. Tenía que verle, encontrarle, dar con él, saber siquiera si este se encontraba bien, cualquier cosa que pudiera saber sobre Kanda sería un gran alivio para él.

El claxon de un automóvil lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, se giro esperanzado a que fuera el asiático, pero su sonrisa se medio borro al ver de quien se trataba –"Tiki"- se forzó a sonreírle

-"¿vas a tu casa shonen? Si quieres puedo llevarte"- abrió la puerta del vehículo del lado del copiloto

-"no, gracias, quiero caminar hasta ahí, además no falta mucho para llegar"- se disculpo y continuo con su camino.

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y pensó que tiki se marcharía, mas el vehículo no arranco y en cambio, sintió un tirón de su brazo derecho. Se giro a verle.

-"me has estado evitando últimamente"- apretó un poco su agarre lastimándole

-"suéltame, son ideas tuyas"-intento apartarse en vano

El moreno lo apego su cuerpo a su espalda, haciendo que se tensara un poco. Se acerco a su oído –"desde aquel día lo estás haciendo"- susurro para después morder un poco su lóbulo.

Sintió un escalofrió-"no estoy haciendo nada, por favor déjame"- le miro de reojo mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre

-"no"- respondió simplemente mientras colaba una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del albino –"ahora no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos un rato?"- lamio su oreja sin dejar de tocarle

Allen maldecía que fuera tan tarde, que estuviera oscuro y que a esa hora no hubiera nadie en las calles. Lucho por zafarse del agarre en vano, no quería eso, jamás lo quiso –"Kanda"- lo llamo aun sabiendo que este no aparecería

Tiki continúo tocándole cada vez de una forma más descarada. Por más que lo intentara no podía quitárselo de encima –"Kanda"- lo llamo de nuevo en un intento fallido de que le ayudara

-"es inútil"- le susurro de nuevo –"es mejor que te relajes y lo disfrutes"- la mano de Tiki ya se había colado por dentro de su pantalón y ahora le tocaba su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. A ese paso, terminaría siendo violado en plena calle.

Una fuerte luz fue directa hacia ellos y el sonido de un claxon logro que el moreno le dejara. El claxon sonaba fuertemente. Aprovecho ese descuido para marcharse lo más rápido posible. Se giro un poco para ver lo que había sucedido, pero tan solo logro ver ese vehículo estacionado con las luces sobre Tiki.

Agradeció mentalmente a la persona que le había ayudado. Quien quiera que fuera, le estaba muy agradecido, tan solo esperaba que Tiki y esa persona no pelearan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se encontraba feliz, realmente feliz ¿la razón? Según había escuchado de su amigo pelirrojo, hacia unos pocos minutos, había visto al japonés en una cafetería del centro. Kanda estaba bien y estaba en la ciudad, tenía que verlo, que comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Corrió hasta esa cafetería como un loco, no le importo si estaba cansado, no le importo si no lucia muy bien, tan solo quería verle, aunque fuera un instante. Llego al lugar abriendo la puerta con fuerza y llamando la atención de todos los presentes que le miraron un tanto extraño. Se acerco al recepcionista y pregunto por Kanda, el encargado dijo que no sabía de quien le hablaba, lo describió físicamente y fue entonces que le dijo que hacía unos minutos que se había marchado. Pregunto por donde era que se había ido y salió corriendo de nuevo en su búsqueda.

Corrió y corrió, buscando por todos lados al japonés, no podía estar muy lejos. Se detuvo de repente para tomar un respiro, giro a su derecha y fue ahí que sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes –"Kanda"- grito al verlo del otro lado de la calle.

Observo que el semáforo estaba en rojo, no dudo ni un instante en cruzar la calle a toda prisa para alcanzarle. Más antes de que llegara al otro lado, el semáforo cambio a verde. Escucho el claxon de uno de ellos, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado, pero el conductor se había detenido a tiempo. Se disculpo con la persona y sin más corrió de nuevo en busca del japonés.

No lo volvió a encontrar…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora que sabía que el japonés estaba en la ciudad no dudo en irlo a buscar de nueva cuenta su trabajo. Llego a la recepción, saludo a la recepcionista y pregunto por el japonés. La mujer correspondió el saludo y al instante llamo a su jefe. Tras una breve charla la mujer colgó el teléfono y le miro.

-"lo siento ahora mismo está ocupado y no desea ver a nadie"- se disculpo –"si gustas puedes dejarle un recado"-

-"necesito verle a como dé lugar por favor"- se mostro un poco desesperado

-"lo siento…pero podrían despedirme si te dejo pasar y…"- la mujer se disculpo de nuevo, lucia muy nerviosa

-"entiendo"- entristeció el albino –"volveré después"- se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar

No se daría por vencido por nada del mundo y si era necesario, volvería cada día, haría de todo hasta que Kanda quisiera verle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tenía un poco de trabajo acumulado, todo debido a sus "vacaciones" temporales. Chasqueo la lengua ya con algo de fastidio. Esos días en los que había estado ausente no había hecho más que pensar en el jodido brote de habas, se había marchado unos días para poder olvidarle, para alejarse de él ,pero todo parecía estar en su contra, no solo no había podido olvidarle con eso, sino que el jodido enano le seguía buscando. Y eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

No tenía muchos días de que había regresado, era de noche e instintivamente había tomado el camino de regreso al lugar donde vivía con el albino. Fue entonces cuando lo vio caminando por las calles, también observo al sujeto de la vez anterior y como este comenzaba a manosear lo que era suyo. No, el moyashi se metía con ese sujeto, no tenia que meterse…de repente escucho su nombre, pensó que había sido una alucinación pero lo escucho de nuevo, era el moyashi quien le llamaba, quien pedía que le ayudara. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia y prendió las luces del automóvil a todo lo que daban y se las echo encima, toco el claxon varias veces, su orgullo no le permitía bajarse y darle una paliza al sujeto, pero al menos podía ayudarle a quitárselo de encima. Su plan dio resultados, pronto el albino se había marchado dejando al sujeto solo, en cuanto se había perdido de vista y que estuvo seguro de que el sujeto no le molestaría mas arranco el vehículo derrapando las llantas.

Recordó aquello y recordó como cada noche desde entonces, el sujeto ese no había vuelto a intentar lo mismo. Mas le valía si no quería saber quién era en verdad Yu Kanda, no en balde había seguido al albino desde entonces a esa misma hora.

Se quedo quieto durante unos instantes, y entonces fue cuando pensó en algo ¿no se suponía que ese era el sujeto con el que el brote de habas se acostaba? ¿Por qué si estaban en eso había dicho su nombre? ¿No era para que le pidiera por mas y que se fuera a revolcar con él?

Había algo ahí que no encajaba…no le dio más vueltas al asunto y termino por pensar que simplemente había discutido ese día…si, seguramente era eso….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Allen había notado desde hace unos días que Tiki ya no le seguía de camino a casa, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué, y sobre todo se preguntaba quién era la persona que le había salvado en aquella ocasión.

Llego a aquel edificio que conocía bastante bien, dudo en si entrar o no, pero al final decidió entrar.

-"hola Miranda"- saludo a la recepcionista y se acerco hasta ella

-"Allen-kun hola"- le sonrió la mujer –"¿quieres que...le llame?"- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, ya que sabia como era el carácter de su jefe

-"no, esperare aquí, tiene que salir tarde o temprano"- sonrió el albino y se marcho a sentarse por ahí para no interrumpir el trabajo de la mujer.

Esperaría a que Kanda saliera para encontrarle, no le importaba si este huía o simplemente no salía, el se quedaría ahí inclusive volvería cada día como lo venía haciendo desde hace 5 días, todo con tal de verle.

Pasaron un par de horas, la mujer se acerco de repente a él –"mi turno ha terminado, deberías irte a casa, no creo él vaya a salir"- conocía a su jefe y le apenaba que le hiciera eso a un joven como era Allen.

-"no, esperare un poco más"- le sonrió y se quedo en donde estaba, no se movería para nada

La mujer insistió, pero no logro convencerlo, después de un rato ella se marcho y él se quedo ahí. Cerró un momento los ojos, tan solo los cerraría un instante mientras Kanda salía…

Escucho un ruido y despertó de repente, abrió sus ojos y se topo con una figura que salía presurosa, lo identifico muy bien y al instante se puso de pie –"Kanda espera"- lo llamo yendo detrás de él –"por favor espera debo hablar contigo"- le dio alcance y lo sujeto del abrigo que llevaba

Kanda se detuvo, mas no le miro en ningún momento –"¿Qué mierda quieres?"- pregunto en un tono frio de voz

-"quiero hablar contigo…por favor…"- pido sin soltarle

-"no hay nada de qué hablar así que deja de acosarme"- se alejo de él liberándose del agarre y comenzó a caminar hasta su automóvil, saco la llave y la colocó en la puerta para poder abrirlo, mas la mano del albino le detuvo

-"por favor Kanda es importante yo…"-

-"no me interesa"- lo interrumpió y lo empujo haciéndolo a un lado y sin más entro a su vehículo, lo encendió a pesar de que el otro estuviera ahí y le llamara. Bajo la ventana –"vete a casa estúpido y no vuelvas a joderme la vida"- dijo con una gran frialdad antes de marcharse.

Allen se quedo ahí, de nuevo había sucedido, pero era obvio que no se daría por vencido. Seguiría y seguiría intentándolo hasta que pudiera estar de nuevo con Kanda o moriría en el intento…

Literalmente claro…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Paso el tiempo, pero no por eso dejo de insistir con Kanda. Sabía que de seguro estaría harto ya de él, pero no le importaba, él quería a Kanda y haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo.

Sus intentos por ello le habían llevado a extremos impensables, desde mandarle flores (dígase arreglos y ramos) cada día (si hasta le habían dado una tarjeta de cliente frecuente) hasta vestirse de mil y un formas (dígase azafata, maid, gatito sexy...entro otro tantos) que solo hacían que su orgullo y hombría (lo poco que quedaba de ello) se fueran por la borda.

Por su parte Kanda estaba más que fastidiado por aquello, no iba a negar que le había excitado (en extremo) algunos de los intentos que había hecho el albino (dígase los disfraces que le habían provocado más de una erección), pero no podía, simplemente, porque su orgullo era más fuerte que nada.

Ese día (como otros tantos) había corrido al albino y lo había rechazado tajantemente. Le observo desde la distancia en su vehículo, fijándose en cierta parte de su anatomía mientras caminaba.

Estúpido y sensual brote de habas…

¿Por qué le hacía todo tan difícil? Estaba seguro de que sabía que no podía resistirse con aquellos trajes tan sensuales. El jodido garbanzo estaba atacando con todo. Y lo odiaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el albino se había detenido, el mismo sujeto de antes lo había interceptado. Lo maldijo audiblemente a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no le escuchaba. Observo lo que hacían, platicaban por el momento, noto al albino retroceder un poco, eso no le daba buena espina.

De repente lo sujeto y lo intento subir al vehículo que este traía, se acerco con su propio carro, se bajo hecho una furia ya sin importarle su maldito orgullo.

-"quita tus jodidas manos de él si no quieres que te mate en este mismo instante"- dijo fuerte, claro y firme

Tanto el albino como el moreno se le quedaron mirando –"Kanda"- exclamo con cierto deje de felicidad el albino al verle, no se podía decir lo mismo del otro

-"no le estoy haciendo nada, tan solo iba a llevarlo a casa"- dijo el moreno pero sin soltar al menor

Kanda se acerco mas a ellos, apretó la mano del sujeto con fuerza para que soltara de una vez al británico. Allen por fin se libero de ese agarre y los observo a ambos. Ambo se miraban con completo odio y parecía que estaban a punto de matarse ahí mismo.

-"Kanda..."- lo sujeto del brazo y este lo miro de reojo –"vámonos de aquí"- observo a Tiki "lo siento, pero debemos irnos"- jalo consigo a Kanda intentando llevárselo de ese lugar

El japonés puso un poco de resistencia, se zafo del agarre del menor y sin pensarlo 2 veces, le propino tremendo golpe al moreno en la cara, fue tan fuerte el golpe que este cayó al suelo de inmediato.

-"si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te alejes"- dijo mientras le veía con esa mirada llena de odio –"el moyashi es mío y de nadie más, vuélvete a meter con él y la próxima vez no será solo un golpe"- se dio la vuelta, sujeto al albino de la muñeca, lo arrastro a su vehículo y se marcho con él.

Ambos no se dirigieron la palabra en un buen rato durante el viaje, Kanda tan solo mascullaba lo que parecían groserías en japonés y Allen no podía decir nada coherente después de aquello.

-"Kanda…"- lo llamo de repente sin saber muy bien que decirle

-"eres un pendejo"- escupió sin más el asiático y por esta vez Allen no le reclamo, tan solo parpadeo confundido -"si no te sigo ese imbécil te hubiera arrastrado a no sé donde"- dijo mientras conducía y sin mirarle

-"Kanda... ¿estabas siguiéndome?"- pregunto de repente

-"no te importa imbécil"-

-"¿desde cuándo me sigues?"- insistió con el tema

-"no te interesa, cierra la jodida boca"- dijo con molestia

-" ¿Por qué me has ayudado?"-

-"…"-

-"Kanda respóndeme"- exigió tomándolo del brazo, el auto se detuvo de repente, sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del mayor, correspondió sin pensarlo mucho

-"eres un jodido imbécil, un pendejo que no se da cuenta de nada, un idiota que casi es violado hoy, un maldito necio que no deja de joderme la vida a diario a pesar de haberle hecho lo que ese sujeto estuvo a punto de hacer"- dijo al separarse

-"Kanda tu no…"- interrumpió pero no pudo continuar porque el japonés continuo hablando

-"eres ese maldito imbécil al cual yo…"- se detuvo de repente, el albino lo miro fijamente y no dijo nada esperando que Kanda terminara de hablar –"al cual yo, por más que lo intente no puedo olvidar…de seguro estas feliz idiota"- le miro con una falsa molestia

Allen no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, mas sin embargo no era un sueño ni una mentira, lo podía ver en esos ojos que tanto le gustaba observar. Sintió deseos de llorar, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no podía estar más feliz, instintivamente se lanzo a abrazar al asiático. Este dudo un poco en corresponder el abrazo, pero lo hizo, le abrazo con fuerza.

Escucho varios sonidos de claxon y una que otra grosería, Allen se separo y se enrojeció, Kanda se había detenido a media calle mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero ahora estaba en verde e interrumpían el paso. El asiático exclamo su usual "che" y arranco de nuevo el carro.

Estúpidos insensibles que interrumpían su momento con el moyashi….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La ropa había quedado dispersa por el suelo del departamento. En cuanto entraron a este, se habían deshecho de tan estorbosas prendas, sus cuerpos pedían por más y ellos estaban dispuestos a complacerlos.

Se observaron unos instantes a los ojos antes de continuar. El albino alzo sus manos para tocar el rostro del otro, lo acaricio con extremo cuidado. Se incorporo un poco quedando a una distancia muy corta de su rostro.

-"está bien...puedes continuar…"- le dedico una sonrisa y le planto un beso, el japonés correspondió y entro con cuidado en él.

Quería sentirlo de nuevo, sentir que estaba dentro de él y que este dijera su nombre entre jadeos. Pero no quería volver a lastimarlo como la última vez, y al parecer el albino sabía eso, por eso le había dicho aquello.

Espero para moverse y cuando estuvo seguro de ello, se movió de manera un poco lenta, procurando no hacerle daño con ello.

-"Hazlo más rápido…ahhh…"- pidió el albino –"por favor…más rápido…aahh…"- Kanda dudo un poco pero después aumento la velocidad de las embestidas.

Sus vistas se nublaron y fue entonces que, después de un sonoro gemido y de llamar al otro que terminaron por correrse casi al mismo tiempo. Espero un poco antes de salir completamente de él.

Le beso de nuevo y cuando se separo fue cuando salió de su interior. Se acomodo a su lado y el albino pego su cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo.

-"Kanda…"- lo llamo una vez que hubo controlado su respiración –"sabes yo…nunca tuve nada que ver con Tiki"- el japonés frunció el ceño al escuchar hablar de él –"para mí solo existes tú"- se acomodo en su pecho –"lo que paso esa última vez…no hiciste nada malo…fue con consentimiento de ambos…"-

-"Cállate de una vez"- Kanda no quiso escucharle más, sabía que se refería a lo que le había hecho esa última vez que habían estado juntos, esa vez en la que le había lastimado.

-"pero…"- iba a continuar pero Kanda no lo dejo, atrapo de nuevo sus labios

-"te dije que te callaras, mejor usa esa boca para hacer algo más productivo"- Allen le observo un tanto enrojecido, sabia a lo que se refería

-"¡pero si acabamos de hacerlo!"- se quejo, no era posible aquello

-"che, es tu culpa, deberás pagar por todas esas veces que tuve que hacer tu trabajo manualmente"-

"¡Bakanda!"- no podía enrojecerse más de lo que ya estaba, no dijo nada y desvió la vista para después acercarse al miembro de Kanda quien le observo incrédulo a lo que iba a hacer –"lo hare pero después tu tendrás que pagarme el haberme humillado con esos trajes"-

Kanda sonrió de medio lado, si que era un imbécil, pero bueno era su imbécil –"te los pondrás de nuevo"- dijo de repente y Allen interrumpió su labor

-"de eso nada, no volveré a hacerlo"- hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos

-"no es una petición"- se sentó a su lado

-"de ninguna manera, si tanto te gustaron póntelos tu, seguro que te quedan mejor"- le dio la espalda, el japonés recorrió con sus dedos su espalda acariciándole y causándole un leve escalofrió

-"yo no me los pondré"- se acerco a su oído –"a ti te quedan mejor"- le mordió un poco –"te hacen ver más apetecible"- dijo en un tono muy sensual de voz

Allen se estremeció un poco ante eso, mas no dijo nada, el asiático tomo eso como un sí, lo recostó de nuevo en la cama, coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y acerco su rostro al del otro.

-"el de enfermera me gusto"- esbozo una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de que el otro dijese algo aprisiono sus labios, siendo ese el inicio de su nueva relación…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se giro en la cama, pudiendo observar al albino que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, llevo su mano hasta su rostro retirando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. No podía entender como era que el moyashi le gustara tanto, no podía creer lo mucho que había llegado a amarle.

Era un estúpido, en definitiva lo era, era un estúpido por no haber creído en su pareja y haber desconfiado de él, pero bueno, le quedaba el consuelo de que si, era un estúpido, pero el moyashi era uno mayor.

Ambos eran un par de estúpidos….

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, de verdad, gracias por leer, por comentar, por agregar a favoritos, etc, espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Ya saben si les gusto, si lo odiaron, háganmelo saber a través de un review, no les cuesta mucho, es fácil y rápido**_

_**¿Merezco review?**_


End file.
